Monster University
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: A major AU fic. Welcome to Monster University, where everyone is just... dying to meet you. NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO THE MOVIE MONTSERS UNIVERSITY! Yet another one of my strange dreams. Vlad OC
1. Chapter 1

Monster University

I got on the bus and waved goodbye to my parents.

My best friend Katie said," Well, here we go! Off to university!" She was really excited while I was scared out of my mind.

"Yeah, but we become monsters in the process, and with my luck, I'll be a Zombie like everyone else," I said glumly.

"Hey, don't be like that," she responded," You get to choose, remember?"

I retorted," Yeah, but they have to accept us. The only thing I'm qualified for is Zombie."

Katie said," That's not true. You're qualified for Vampire and you know it."

I snorted," Yeah, my grades are enough, but you know that you have look good enough as well." With my plain, brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, I hardly looked good enough.

"Hey, if anyone has no chance with getting into Vampire, it's me. With my frizzy, black hair and pale blue eyes, I'm better off with Werewolf or Zombie," she said. I was about to say something else, but the bus stopped.

"Well, time to die," I said cheerfully. We got off the bus and immediately I was awed. The university was huge and old-fashioned, looking very much like a castle. Then, a blond boy came up to us and handed us some papers.

"These are you're registration forms. You've already filled out most of the information we need, but you were asked to wait until you got here to choose what monster you want to be. Now attached to the form you will find a recommendation letter on what monster your past teachers thought you would be best in," he said.

I asked him," Which one did you choose?"

He smiled and answered," Werewolf. Not the best one, but still fun. I have a great time there."

He walked away while I said to Katie teasingly," He was cute, huh?"

She snapped of the trance she was in and said," What? Oh, yeah." I just laughed and looked my recommendations.

"Wow," I said.

"What is it?," Katie asked.

"I got recommended for Vampire," I responded, shocked.

She said," I told you so!"

I retorted," And I told you they also judge on looks."

She rolled her eyes and said," Whatever."

We joined the rest of the group as we walked into the building. On our way there, a group of zombies came made to attack us. We were backed up against the wall when a vampire jumped out of nowhere and barred his fangs at the zombies. He turned to us as the zombies crawled away. I noticed right away that he was very... handsome.

"Are you guys alright?," he asked with a cool British accent.

I said," A little shaken up, but I'm alright."

He said," Well, that's good. Everyone else alright?" Everybody nodded.

I stated," Might as well get used to it. I'll probably be a Zombie, anyway."

He looked at me curiously and said," Let me see your recommendation form." I handed it to him.

"Huh," he said," You've been recommended for Vampire. Why do think you'll be a Zombie?"

I responded," Vampire doesn't just mean being smart. You have to look good, too."

He answered," Well, don't you think you look good?"

I snorted," Not enough to get me into Vampire."

He smirked and retorted," I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. What's you're name?"

I answered," Maggie. Maggie Tyler. And yours?"

He replied," Vladimir Dracula. Just call me Vlad."

I smiled and said," Will do."

He walked off as Katie magically appeared next to me.

"So, he was cute, huh?," she said teasingly, getting me back from earlier.

"Yeah," I sighed," But he's a Vampire. I'll probably never see him again."

She frowned and said," Oh, come on, don't be that way. We need to get to the Decision Room."

_(YoungDracula)_

The Decision Room looked a lot like my English class from eighth grade. It was really weird. I sat next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with red highlights.

She turned to me and said," Hi, I'm Lizzie. What's your name?"

I responded," Maggie. So, what monster are you going to be?"

She answered," Werewolf, you?"

I said," I was thinking about Vampire, actually."

Her eyes widened and she said," You don't want to go into Vampire. Only the really cool kids go there."

I sighed," I'm aware. But so many people have been telling me should be in Vampire. Even a Vampire doubted me when I said I should be in Zombie. And I just realized he might of called me pretty."

Lizzie said," I had a sister who wanted to be in Vampire. It didn't end well. Trust me, Vampire will chew you up and spit you out like poison." Just then, my name was called.

"Well, see ya," I said. I was so nervous as I walked up.

The person in charge asked," Now, what monster would you like to be?" I struggled to come up with an answer.

"Um, well, I-"

She saw my struggle and asked," Would you like to see which group would be willing to take you?"

I smiled, relieved," Yes, please."

She said into the microphone," Will Vampire and Werewolf please step up? Zombie will take anyone." The last line was directed at me when she saw my confused face.

"Well, we meet again," said a British voice.

I turned around and said," Hey, Vlad."

"I see you reconsidered being in Zombie," he teased.

I said," Yup, decided that maybe I do have a chance. After all, I was recommended."

He laughed and said," I would think so!"

The teacher said," Alright, this girl doesn't know where to choose. Werewolf, what do you think?"

The boy Katie thought was cute said," I don't really see her being a Werewolf. Plus, it seems she's already made a friend in Vampire."

The teacher said," Alright, Vampire?"

All the Vampires grouped together whispering, then Vlad said," We all agree. We think she should be in Vampire." I smiled at him gratefully.

"Alright, what do you choose?," the teacher asked.

I said," Vampire. I want to be in Vampire."

"Alright," she said while writing it down," Now, who do you want to bite you?" I thought about it. There was only one person I knew in Vampire and that was Vlad.

I was about to speak when Vlad said," I'll do it."

I responded," Um, okay, I was going to choose you anyway." He took me to another room that said, 'Transforming Room.'

"This might hurt a bit," he warned.

I said," It's okay. It'll pass." He leaned down near my neck. I could feel his breath as I held mine. Finally, I felt his teeth sink into my skin. I felt a searing hot pain, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hi. If you seen my other fic, My Dream Part 1, you know I have weird dreams. This is one of them. THIS WILL NOT HAVE ERIN! Sorry Erin fans, I never saw her. Also, the names for all OC's are made up. So review, and maybe you'll see Lizzie or Katie again. Depends on where they would fit in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula.**

**ATTENTION ALL NARUTO FANS!**

**Me and my friend Black Lighted Clouds have begun gathering recruits for our Gaara Army. Anyone whose willing, please leave a review and consider yourself enlisted. Remember, WE NEED AS MANY PEOPLE POSSIBLE TO DEFEAT THE SASUKE FANS! JOIN THE CAUSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up A Vampire

When I woke up, I thought to myself, "Never eat cold pizza at three in the morning again." Then I remembered I don't like pizza. I got up, but felt a pain in the side of my neck and noticed I no longer needed my glasses. Then the previous day's events came rushing back to me. I was now a Vampire. I was going to check in the mirror what I looked like, but then I remembered I wouldn't show up. I had to sit back down to process it all.

"Are you alright? You passed out when I bit you," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Vlad.

I smiled and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I am wondering what are you doing in my room?"

He smiled bashfully and replied, "Actually, this isn't your room. If anyone passes out while transforming, they're sent here. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

I asked, "Then, where is my room?"

He answered, "My sister, Ingrid, is showing you to your room. I'm warning you now, she's not exactly the most cheeriest person around. In fact, if she snaps at you, just apologize for whatever you may or may not have done. Makes your life a lot easier."

"VLAD! Where's the new girl I have to show to her room? I want to get it over with so I can spend time with Will," a girl looking about two years older than Vlad came in. She had short, black hair and a British accent like Vlad's. I could only assume this was Ingrid.

"She's right here, Ingrid. Maggie, meet Ingrid. Ingrid, meet Maggie Tyler," Vlad introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said.

"Quite," she replied, as if she didn't believe it, "Come along, then."

I turned to Vlad and said, "See you soon."

He nodded and said, "See you." I followed Ingrid to where my room supposedly was.

We stopped as she said, "Room 576. Your stop. Your stuff should already be there. Here's your key. Bye."

"Well, she's a cheery one," I noted to myself.

"Yup. Ingrid's in love with me, even if she doesn't know it," _another _British accent said.

I asked myself, "Does everyone here have a British accent?"

The voice chuckled and said, "Pretty much. My name's Robin Branagh. You're sharing a room with my sister, Chloe."

I replied, "Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Robin. Of course, it'd be nice to see you as well."

"Oh, right," he said bashfully as he stepped out of the shadows. He had wavy, black hair and was wearing a cape. I knew right away we were going to be great friends.

"So, what are you? Vampire, Werewolf, obviously not Zombie," I said.

"My sister and I are both Vampires. Obviously you're a Vampire, you're too pretty not to be one."

I fake gasped, "Robin Branagh, are you flirting with me?"

He played along, "Of course not! I only love Ingrid!"

"Well, she doesn't love you," a voice behind me said bluntly. I turned to see a blonde girl in the doorway.

Robin grabbed his chest dramatically and said, "Chloe, you wound me."

She replied, "Yeah, whatever. My name's Chloe, Chloe Branagh. I' m guessing you're Maggie Tyler."

I said cheerfully, "Yup, that's me! Newest Vampire at Monster University, thanks to Vladmir Dracula."

Robin exclaimed, "You know Vlad?! He's my best mate!"

"Really?," I said, "He saved me from a group of Zombies. He's quite nice."

"Yeah, he is," Chloe agreed.

"Well, I need to go unpack. You two finish your sibling argument," I said. Well, my first day as a Vampire and I already have three new friends. Hope the rest of the year goes just as well!

* * *

**Yeah, updates may not be as fast as where we are last chapter, was where my dream ended. So from here on out, I actually have to think! But anyway, ROBIN! He was too awesome not to have in this fic. And I'm surprised at how many people like my story. I don't really think I'm that good a writer. If you disagree, leave a review!**


End file.
